Angel Eyes The Prologue
by Angry Princess
Summary: AU [HakuItachi] A man comsumed by hate finds salvation in the most unlikely of all people, but what can be gained can always be lost because Itachi can not run from himself. 'So share with me your love, if you have enough...'


**Disclaimer**  
The characters of Naruto are not owned by me, believe me.  
  
**A/N**  
-The last line used in the summary is from the song "Eyes on Me" from one of the bajillion Final Fantasy games, just so you know.  
- In order for this story to work the ages had to be altered slightly. Itachi is about 5 or six years older then Haku. _-does Jedi mind trick-_ Yes, he is.  
- Due to 's complications I notice that Angel Eyes was no longer listed at least... I didn't see it. So I've reloaded again.  
  
**Thank You-s  
  
**_Maboroshi-hime_

_BloodPuddles _- Age difference was noted as part of the AU.

_EmptySanity_

_Guardian of Faith  
_  
For giving me such encouraging and positive feedbacks.  
  
**Originally Published  
**6th of July, 2004

**  
**

* * *

**_

> Prologue  


_**  
_Rumours of existing ninjas with advanced bloodlines had spread throughout the Fire Country. Peaked with both fear and curiosity the Third Hokage of Hidden Leaf village sent the elite of the ANBU members in search of more information, and if possible - proof._   
  
Hidden behind the branches of an old redwood tree Itachi, the famed prodigy of the Uchiha clan pulled the hood from his dark cloak, up over his face. The colourful ANBU mask hid his identity; the hood hid him from the prying eyes of the world he despised so much.  
  
Reputation and expectation weighed heavily on the young ninja's shoulders. Every time a benchmark was set and he surpassed it he was simply met with another. In the eyes of his father nothing was good enough, he could always be better. Even if he was the best, he could always be better. It ate him from the inside, an itch so deep he couldn't scratch without cutting himself, without making himself bleed.  
  
A genius at 12 he had trained his entire childhood away.  
  
The Uchiha leapt from the branch and landed effortlessly on his feet as he discreetly joined the inhabitants that populated the village of the Hidden Mist.  
  
He was supposed to be invisible, he was only supposed to look and listen and not interfere.  
  
Standing outside an opened window ofa bar full of loud-mouthed drunks had help Itachi gain some, not necessarily reliable, information.  
  
So and So's wife cheated on So and So with So and So's best friend.  
  
Itachi grimaced; people lived such pitiful, meaningless lives.  
  
The ANBU had spent a little less then an hour listening to the endless gossip of the villagers when a man burst into the tavern completely hysterical. Itachi braced himself as the people gathered around the breathless man.  
  
"M-murder" He gasped between ragged breaths. "By the Kamizuki Lake, he's dead and his wife and... his son is missing." He coughed and the sound echoed throughout the silenced bar. "So much ice..."  
  
Outside, the ninja had heard enough as he disappeared to find the whereabouts of this murder.  
  
The air was crisper and cooler and as Itachi approached the house of ice, his breath looked like smoke. The angry, jagged slabs of ice erupted from the weak wooden walls, the ice glistened like diamonds under the setting sun, and to Itachi nothing looked more beautiful.  
  
The Uchiha spared only a moment to admire the setting before he noticed the tiny footprints leading away from the house. Itachi crouched down beside the tracks, and assessed the size of the prints before estimating it belonged to a child no older then six or seven and according to the depths of the imprints this child was running...away.  
  
He stood and cast his dark eyes towards the direction the tracks led to. A child could not have gone far and as he followed the footprints, he left none of his own behind.  
  
Itachi spotted him, curled up at the side of a bridge, simply overlooked by the passer-bys. Despite the chill in the air the boy was dressed only in a shirt and loose fitted pants. He looked up when Itachi approached his bright eyes held no fear or apprehension to this stranger. He smiled when Itachi removed his hooded cloak and the ANBU mask was revealed.  
  
"Why do you wear a funny mask?" The boy asked, amused with the brightly coloured designs of the mask.  
  
"Does it scare you?" Itachi replied as he knelt down to wrap the cloak around the younger boy.  
  
He shook his head in response. "No."  
  
"What's your name?" Itachi asked as his eyes scanned for any signs of an injury on the small, lithe body.  
  
"Haku" The boy replied as he lifted a tiny hand and pressed it up against the smooth hard surface of the mask.  
  
"Are you by yourself?" Itachi questioned as his skilful hands pressed against the small chest checking for potential injuries his eyes could not see.  
  
Haku shook his head. "I'm alone." He smiled again, though Itachi thought it was the saddest smile he had ever seen.  
  
"Sometimes," Itachi began as he slid his hands up towards the neck, "I'm alone too." And that was more then he had ever told anyone.  
  
"Then we can be alone together. That way we won't be alone." Haku suggested as he raised his gaze to meet Itachi's as the ninja gently cupped the sides of his slender neck. Behind his mask he smiled.  
  
"You have the same eyes as me." Haku said suddenly.  
  
Itachi froze in his movements as he looked at the boy who blinked steadily back, looking past the ANBU mask. The Uchiha withdrew his hands and slowly rose to his feet.  
  
The boy was unhurt, as he had expected and though he was alone in a world that did not accept his kind he could not interfere with the neighbouring country's issues. All he could do for this boy was to lie to his commanders to bide him more time. He had sensed the potential power radiate from this young boy. Great power intertwined with great innocence.  
  
"I want you to remember something, Haku." The boy looked up, his eyes wide and bright. "Live. Whatever it takes, you must live."  
  
In response Haku seemed to contemplate an answer as his forehead creased and his head tilted slightly to one side. "Okay." He finally replied. "I'll live." He said, like it was a promise.  
  
Itachi stepped back and already the crowd began to separate them.  
  
"Thank you," He heard Haku say, "And goodbye."  
  
Itachi swiftly turned and simultaneously removed his mask to avoid suspicion as he disappeared into the mass of villagers, who were returning home for the day.  
  
Innocent eyes forever engraved into his memory. 


End file.
